In 1953
by XxAlicexX
Summary: 1950s England, a time when men had to hide their sexuality. Follow the struggle of two men against hte veiws of the authorities and of those around them. SLASH TroyXRyan Very AU Better summary inside
1. 3rd October 1953

_A/N and Brief History: _

_The UK's Channel 4 showed two programs to mark the 40__th__ anniversary of the legalisation of homosexuality. One of the programs, 'A Very British Sex Scandal', was a documentary set in the 1950's based around Peter Wildeblood, the diplomatic correspondent for 'The Daily Mail' ( well known British Newspaper). Him and his friend Lord Montagu were put on trial for 'homosexual acts'. The subsequent case scandalised high society, electrified the nation and was to change the course of British history. _

_This story although not based around the trial of Lord Montagu and Peter Wideblood, I am using many elements discussed in the documentary. I am setting it in 1950's england – I know that both Troy and Ryan are American but I know British history better than American and so are taking poetic license to change locations – I am writing this to draw attention to the fact that even 40 years on some peoples views still stay as closed minded as they were when America and the Soviet Union were at odds. _

_( Sorry that took so long, just thought I'd give you an insight into why I set it in the 50's – If anyone bothered to read all that , Thanks! ) _

* * *

Chapter 1

_3rd October 1953, London, Soho_

It was dark. The clouds were thick across the sky, covering moon and stars. The London smog created an eerie feeling to the chilling autumn evening.

A lone figure stood at the entrance to the underground station. He glanced around at his surroundings. Posters, dirtied and torn, were plastered haphazardly to the walls, depicting clubs and bars. The young man, evidently a soldier, judging by his uniform, emblem at his breast pocket and rucksack on his back, bent down and studied a flyer that littered the ground. He took no pleasure in looking at the bare breasted woman pouting up at him from the trampled piece of paper in his hand.

After leaving the station's entrance, the man walked down the crowded streets of London's West End. The London nightlife, never one to disappoint, offered many different opportunities for the young soldier. The streets of Soho were loud and bustling. Filled with the cat calls of the prostitutes and exotic dancers offering their services and the wolf whistles of the smartly dressed business men only too happy to spend half a day's wages before returning home to the wife and kids. Neon lights flashed, trying to entice visitors into purchasing their goods or stepping into their club for a drink and a dance.

The young soldier walked on through the streets, until he reached one particular bar. It was one of many in down town Soho, but they were scarce in other places.

As the man stepped through the door the atmosphere changed. The loud noises from the street outside melted away and he was greeted by the soft melodious music of a quartet. There were only men in this bar, no scantily clad woman trying to press their breasts into your face. Just men. Men dancing close together hands on each other's shoulders and waist, men leaving with each other. The Soldier watched in awe as he took a seat at the bar.

'Amazing, isn't it' a voice next to him exclaimed softly. The Soldier looked up to see if the stranger was addressing him.

'Hmm?'

'The way, even if it's only for an hour or two, all of us can come here and be what ever we want to be.'

The Soldier thought about this statement. The Stranger was right. 'Yeah, it really is.' An American twang slipped out as the soldier spoke, he smiled at the stranger and the stranger smiled back.

'Do you feel like dancing?'

'Ok, sure.' The Soldier followed his companion to the dance floor. The blonde stranger from the bar was shorter, with a leaner figure than The Soldier, who was well built with dark hair, but had as equally blue eyes as The Stranger.

The Stranger placed his hand on the soldier's shoulder, and The Soldier placed his on the young stranger's waist. They started to sway in time with the music, they spoke rarely, and everything was said in the slightest of touch. Both men reveled in the contact given to them by their partner. They danced together for what seemed like an eternity, they were lost in the moment, with the strangers blonde head nestled in the crook of the muscular soldier's neck, and the soldier's head resting atop of the strangers.

Once the band had stopped playing, both men separated, standing looking at each other smiling. The Stranger led The Soldier away from the dance floor and back to the bar.

'Do you have anywhere to stay this evening?'

'No, I'm only in London for two days, and then I have to go back to my station.' The Soldier replied.

'Do you fancy coming back to mine, it's not far from here, only a couple of streets away.' The Stranger asked timidly, but smiled at The Soldier as he contemplated the offer.

'Yeah, that would be great. Thank you.' The Soldier smiled back at the blonde man.



A bed. Sweaty bodies. Tangled Limbs. Pants. Groans. Moans. Thrusting. Grinding. Feeling. Pushing. Pressing. Pain, tuning to pleasure. Kisses hot and wet. Touching.

Both men lay naked and exhausted on The Strangers double bed, both men where sweating and breathing heavily with matching grins spreading from ear to ear. Both men looked at each other. The Soldier brought his hand up toward The Stranger's face and caressed his cheek. The Stranger closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, moving his head ever so slightly to kiss The Soldier's palm.

The morning came to quickly for both Soldier and Stranger. They had not talked about a lot, about The Soldier's station and about how The Stranger's father had once been a serviceman. Both men enjoyed the lazy day, lying together, touching each other, and enjoying each other. But it was short lived when it was time for The Soldier to return to his station.

As they stood in the doorway of The Strangers flat, the men looked at each other.

'It was fun.' The Soldier started, as he turned his back to walk to the main door of the block.

'Wait!' called The Stranger, and handed The Soldier a small card. He knew it was a risk giving him his name, but it was either this or risk loosing whom maybe Mr Right.

The stranger glanced at the card and smiled 'Guardian Newspaper hey? If people knew about the night you just spent with me Ryan Evans, you could be ruined.' For a split second Ryan felt a sense of fear, maybe he had judged The Soldier wrong.

The Soldier laughed and held out his hand 'I'm Troy'

* * *

_Sorry it's quite a slow start but it will get faster as I go on. Thank you for reading!_


	2. 10th October to 17th October 1953

_Thanks to everyone whose read and reviewed the story so far. I am trying to keep it as close to the truth as possible but sometimes there will be some mistakes because I don't know exactly how it was in the 1950s._

_Review replies:_

_OfBloodandTears: Thank you for being the first to review, and your very welcome for the explanation of why I set the story in the 1950s._

_charly84: Thank you very much for the review – here's the next chapter_

_Warning: There is a sex scene in this chapter but it's clearly marked so if you don't fancy reading it then just skip it as it is not vital to the story line._

* * *

Chapter 2

_10__th__ October 1953, London, Ryan Evans' flat_

'Why do live in this despicable place?' Ryan's heavily pregnant sister said in a shrill voice, as she surveyed her brother's home.

'Because it's close to work, and it's comfortable.' Ryan smiled as he led her to sit in the armchair near the window.

'But you could do so much better Ryan, the streets are so dirty and I was in two minds to bring the children here, having to pass all those-' She paused and Ryan laughed at her sour expression '-women, do they have no decency?'

Ryan just stared out of the window, looking down at the streets below. It had been a week since he had met Troy and he was starting to worry that he had made a mistake giving his name and number.

'Children, come away from your uncle's record player.' Sharpay called at her three young children. Edward, who was 8, was lifting the needle up and down. While Thomas, 5, spun the record round and round. Poppy who was only 3 sat on the floor looking up at her brothers.

'Come and say hello to Uncle Ryan. And please be good and stop touching things.' The children filed over to their mother and proceeded to hug their uncle, who gave them all a pat on the head and told them that they had to be good to their mother in her condition. Sharpay gave an exasperated sigh and said 'It's good to see you Ryan,' Ryan leant down and placed a kiss on his sister's cheek. 'How have you been?'

'I've been busy at work so not a lot, but look at you. Already pregnant again and only 24, I dread to think what it will be like in 10 years.' Sharpay laughed.

'I think 4 will be quite enough. I don't think my body could handle any more.'

'You look beautiful, pregnancy suites you.' Ryan smiled.

'Look! Mother! Look!' Thomas and Edward exclaimed as they looked out of the window. Sirens could be heard down the streets and men were pouring out of the club Ryan had met Troy at the week before. Police were raiding the club, pushing and shoving the men into vans. And Ryan knew that as soon as they were locked in a cell, 'buggery' would be scrawled across the blackboard stuck to the cell door.

'Get away from there boys, I don't want you to see people like that.' Ryan, who had not taken his eyes from the scene below, suddenly looked around at his sister.

'What did you say?' Ryan said quietly

'You know, those kinds of people.' She paused and then said in a whisper, leaning towards Ryan so that the children did not hear 'Faggots' Ryan made a noncommittal noise at the back of his throat. He did not want to be part of this conversation; although he knew once his sister started talking she rarely stopped.

'It's just disgusting what they do. How can a man love a man? If that were meant to be God would have created two men rather than a woman and a man. We were made to procreate and these people are just not natural. Even the doctors think so, they have created a drug for it you know?'

'Really?' Ryan felt like rolling his eyes but tried to sound interested and that he shared the same views as his sister.

'Yes. Doctors say it's like a disease.' Just as Ryan had had about enough of his sister, the phone rang giving him a perfect distraction from this topic of conversation.



'Hello?'

'Hey, it's Troy' 

'Oh, Hello.'

'I'm coming to London tomorrow, staying for a week. I was wondering if I could stay at yours again. I mean, if you don't mind.'

'No. No. Not at all. I was starting to wonder if you were going to call.'

'Didn't get a chance until now.'

Ryan heard footsteps, and saw Sharpay coming into the room.

'Well I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow. You do remember how to get here, don't you?'

'Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, looking forward to it.'

'Bye'

The line went dead, and Ryan turned to Sharpay. 'Who was that?' She asked.

'Just a guy from work. He's coming over tomorrow with his wife to have tea.' It was a stupid lie but Sharpay seemed happy enough.



Sharpay left about an hour after Troy had rung. She has said nothing more on the subject of homosexuality to Ryan's relief.

He set about making the flat vaguely respectable for Troy's arrival the next day. He washed the crockery he had used to serve Sharpay and put it away in the cramped kitchen cupboards. If he was perfectly honest he wanted to move out of this flat, out of this city. Move somewhere new. The country had always enticed Ryan. One place in particular, in Suffolk, where he and Sharpay had gone as children. It was by the sea, a beautiful shingle beach that stretched on for miles. Although the houses on the sea front were pleasant enough, he had always admired the houses around the back of the town, facing out to the river. He could watch the boats sailing through the narrow waters. Views of farmland and marshland would greet his eyes as he stared out of the windows. One day he would pack up this life and move.

He placed a throw over the sofa and set up a camp bed in his room, secretly hoping that it would not be used, but he did not want to seem over eager.



_11__th__ October 1953, Ryan Evans' Flat_

Tomorrow came quickly. Troy knocked on the door and Ryan opened it smiling, holding out his hand for Troy to shake it. But as soon as the door was closed both men embraced fiercely, breathing in the scent of the other.

Troy walked through the flat, although he had been there before, he had never had a chance to look around. He walked through to the living room and flipped through Ryan's record collection, laughing at some of Ryan's choices. Ryan looked sheepish and blushed making Troy laugh harder.

'Do you want to put your bag in the bedroom? And I'll show you where you'll be sleeping.' Troy looked slightly crestfallen, he had hoped that they could share a bed like they had the night they met.



Troy and Ryan walked the dark streets, towards the cinema. It was another place where homosexuals could go and be together, in the darkened room where black and white images flittered across a screen. It did hold certain risk but so did going to clubs.

Troy and Ryan weren't particularly picky on which film they watched, but settled on 'From here to Eternity'. They found a place in the middle of the rows of seats and waited for the film to begin.

As Burt Lancaster and Deborah Kerr shared a kiss, Troy brought his hand down on Ryan's knee. Ryan looked down and smiled, placing his own atop of Troy's and intertwined their fingers. They looked at each other in the eyes and smiled, fighting the urge to lean in and kiss. Scared that someone was watching and would report them to the police.

Sex Scene  Sex Scene

They made their way back to Ryan's flat, quietly talking about the film. As they walked their bodies touched slightly and fingertips brushed fingertips.

As they stepped through the door and it shut behind them, Troy turned to Ryan, 'Do you want this as much as I do?'

Ryan looked at Troy in the eye, gulped and then nodded. 'Yes, I've wanted this since you left last week.'

'Can I stay with you in your bed tonight?' Ryan just nodded.

Both men climbed into bed, and lay looking at each other. Ryan leaned over and put his arm around Troy, who whispered, 'I've been dreaming of this moment for the entire week.' At that he leaned forward and kissed Ryan, who returned the kiss. It was slow and tender, but soon became fiery with passion, eliciting moans from both men.

Both men were becoming excited at the touch of the other as Ryan ran his hand through Troy's hair and down his body, stoking his arm lovingly. ' I want you.' Whispered Ryan. Troy turned on to his side and Ryan, spitting on his hand, positioned himself between Troy's legs. The contact sent a shiver up Troy's spine. Ryan thrust in and Troy let out a pained hiss. Ryan kissed his shoulder and pulled out slightly. Pushing back in to Troy slowly caused Troy to moan. The pace quickened and Ryan grunted with each thrust, Troy was calling out 'Oh god! Oh god!' throwing his head back as Ryan hit his prostate. They both collapsed, as Ryan pulled out of Troy, sticky, sweaty and exhausted. Troy turned his head and kissed Ryan again. Rolling over to hug him close, both men fell asleep wrapped in the others embrace.

End Sex Scene  End Sex Scene

_17__th__ October 1953, London, Ryan Evans' Flat_

Days past uneventfully for Troy and Ryan, most of the days were spent in bed, talking about whatever was on their minds. They found out about the other, Ryan now knew Troy came from a small family in Albuquerque, New Mexico. He knew that Troy hated tea but loved coffee, knew that he was scared of spiders because he once found one in his bed. Troy knew that Ryan had a twin sister. That his parents still owed a cottage in the country where Ryan wanted to move to when he was old, or had the money to do the house up the way he had always dreamed. He knew Ryan was a romantic.

They would sometimes stray to the living room, place a record on, and just enjoy each other's company. That was where they were now. Ryan sitting on the sofa watching Troy, who was standing looking through the net curtain to the street below, he was standing in his underwear, leaning one hand on the window sill and the other holding an apple to his lips. His chiselled body, flawless skin combined with the way the light hit him, made him look god like.

Ryan got up and Troy turned to look at him. 'Stay exactly where you are. I want to draw you.'

'I didn't know you could draw.'

' Just wait there.' Ryan returned with a pad of paper and a pencil and proceeded to sketch the out line of Troy.

'You're a very quiet man Ryan.'

'Hmm, I keep myself to myself yes. But you have to in my job. I don't want the public finding out about everything.'

'About me you mean?' Troy turned to look at Ryan.

'Hold still. No. I mean everything. The fact that I am a homosexual, the fact that you are involved makes it twice as worse. I don't want you to be put on trial as well as me.'

' Ryan?'

'Hmmm?'

'This has been the best week of my life.'

Ryan smiled. 'I'll miss you when you're gone.' Ryan then got up and hugged Troy around his waist, and kissed the back of his neck. 'I'll miss you too. I'll write to you, every two days until you return.' Troy turned around and planted a kiss on Ryan's lips. Both men felt the other smile.


	3. 14th October to 4th December 1953

_Review Replies: _

_Charlz: Thanks for the reviews hun. Hope your not still feeling too down bout Uni. Love. X_

_pollypocket911: Thank you for the wonderful comment. Always help to know that the writing is appreciated :)__ and here is the update._

* * *

Chapter 3 – Letters

_19__th__ October 1953_

_Dear Troy, _

_I told you I would write. The flat feels empty without you, and I miss having someone in the house when I return from work. The paper is doing well, although I have to report on a story about the police raid at the club where we met. They expect big things from me Troy and I'm not sure I can deliver without personal feelings getting in the way. _

_I can't stop thinking about the past week. I have never been so happy. My dearest Troy, what ever did I do for happiness before I met you? _

_All my love_

_R._



_22__nd__ October 1953_

Ryan,

Got your letter. The week we had together was wonderful, and I can't stop thinking about you. You are in my dreams and in my heart. I've fallen darling, and I've fallen bad. I can't describe the way I feel about you.

Your article will be wonderful, if I know you. And I will not be offended or upset if you say offensive things because I know you do not believe them. Stay within the boundaries of the law Ry.

I will see you soon,

Love T.



_26__th__ October 1953_

_My love, _

_I have enclosed the drawing of you I started that wonderful week. Whenever you look at it, think of me. _

_I am sorry about the article. I felt like my sister when writing it. Everything that I wrote on that page was not me speaking. It was just some stranger with the same name. I know you will tell me that I am silly obsessing over it, but I can't bear to think that people like us are reading the article and thinking that the whole world is against them. _

_I hope all is well._

_All my love _

_R._



_30th October 1953 _

Darling,

I have leave for three weeks at Christmas. I was thinking we could go away together; maybe go to your parent's cottage, because I know how much you love it there. I want to see it, to enjoy what you enjoy. What do you think? We could bring friends and make a party of it.

Love T.



_4__th__ November 1953 _

_My love, _

_The idea of going to my parent's cottage could not come at a better time. I need to get away from the city. I am feeling closed in and under pressure. I wish you were here. I have not seen you in so long._

_In your last letter you mentioned friends, and at risk of sounding like a jealous lover, have any of those friends ever been with you the same way as I have? I would like to invite Lord Hughes, he is an old friend of my families and my confidant. I hope everything is fine where you are. You are always on my mind._

_With all my love_

_R._



_9__th__ November 1953_

My Darling R,

I am sorry to hear about the claustrophobia, but once we get out to the country you can relax in my arms.

You did sound slightly like a jealous lover in your last letter, yet I feel flattered. No, the friend I mention, like yours is only a confidant. Of course there has been Ex-Lovers but none that compare to you.

Missing you with all my heart

Love T.



_20__th__ November 1953_

_Dearest T, _

_I am sorry my letter has reached you so late. Work has been a nightmare. I am looking forward to seeing you in three weeks. Lord Hughes is coming, although he would prefer to stay in his own home for the evenings, as he also has guests for Christmas. I am hoping that your friend can also come. He is more than welcome. _

_I am flattered that none of you ex-lovers compare to me. Although I cannot help but think you are exaggerating for my benefit. _

_Always on my mind_

_All my love_

_R. _



_30__th__ November 1953_

Darling R,

I will be with you very soon. On the December 19, to be exact. My friend Eddie is accompanying us. He is a charming guy from Manchester, a nurse at the station; I got to know him while in the hospital with appendicitis. Charming as he might be, I can hardly ever understand what the guy is saying. He talks fast and his accent is thick.

It has been over two months since I saw you last. I feel like I cannot remember your face.

See you very soon

Love T.



_4__th__ December 1953_

_This will be my last letter before I see you. I just wanted to let you know that Christmas with you will be a holiday I will never forget. I too have never felt this strongly for anyone and you are very special to me. _

_I will see you soon, but not soon enough. _

_All my love,_

_R._


	4. 10th December to 30th December 1953

_Review replies:_

_Charlz: Thanks. All my friends were rather confused by that facebook message you sent me about updating my fics lol. But I meant to ask how your results went because I'm fing terrified about mine. I'll talk to you soon hun._

_Pollypocket911: Very glad you liked the letters. I was going to make a stupid joke about indigestion when you said that they gave you 'jigglies in your stomach' But I know what you mean lol. Thank you!_

_OfBloodandTears: Thank you for the support. Glad you think I am doing a good job. Thank you again!_

_

* * *

_

_As there are quite a few (well two) Oc's in this chapter I thought I'd give a quick Character History for all the characters._

_Character History:_

Name: Ryan Evans

Age: 24

Birth Place: England, London, Islington

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Profession: Reporter/journalist – Guardian newspaper.

(Loosely based on Peter Wildeblood- but I am not strictly telling his story I am using aspects touched on in the channel 4 documentary.)

Name: Troy Bolton

Age: 22

Birth Place: America, New Mexico, Albuquerque

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Profession: Soldier – cold war – non-active

(Based on Eddie McNally, Peter Wildeblood's lover, as he was part of the military)

Name: Eddie – Troy's Friend

Age: 20

Birth Place: Scotland, Glasgow

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Profession: Military nurse

(Based on a friend of Eddie McNally's, who he took on holiday with Peter Wildeblood and Lord Montagu, with the actual profession of Eddie McNally)

Name: Lord Hughes – Ryan's friend

Age: 29

Birth Place: England, Essex, Epping

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

(Based on Peter Wildeblood's friend, Lord Montagu, a young socialite and part of the aristocracy. Who was put on trial along with Wildeblood and his cousin, Michael Pitt-Rivers. But unlike Wildeblood denied all charges made against him and so got a shorter jail sentence)

* * *

Chapter 4 

10th December 1953

The house was beautiful. It was situated on a slope and so the front looked down upon the town and out toward the sea. The back of the house, on the other hand, looked out onto marshland and farmland until you come to the river, with its different types of sailing boats bobbing around the meanders.

The garden was the best feature of the house. It was large with a pond surrounded by trees and bushes. In the summer months the edges of the garden would be flooded with colour and large lily flowers would appear on the pond. At the moment no trees in the garden had their leaves and the grass was covered in frost.

Despite the bitter cold Ryan sat on a bench under a huge birch tree looking out over the garden wall, toward the river. There were few boats sailing today, probably due to the temperature.

'What are you thinking about?' Troy asked as he stood behind Ryan, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck.

'Hmm? Oh, just that it is strange being back here. It doesn't seem to have changed in the last 10 years.'

'What did you do here as a child?'

'We usually came for two weeks during the summer. All the flowers would be out and mother would get angry when Sharpay and I would play in the garden in case we trampled them.' He gave a small chuckle at the thought of his mother's scolding voice and then proceeded with the story.

'So we used to go and play with a ball on the field just up there.' He pointed up the small pathway, where Troy could just make out a large deserted field. 'Sometimes the farmers children would come and play with us. As a family we used to walk down to the beach and go swimming, I remember the shingle on the beach used to hurt my feet and I always wished for beach shoes. I always loved it here. I felt free.'

'It is beautiful, and so are you.' Troy whispered in Ryan's ear. Ryan laughed as Troy leant down and kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes and cherished the closeness, knowing that after three weeks they would have to go back to living secret lives apart from one another.

'Not here Troy, people could see us.' Ryan scolded as he opened his eyes, realising that the footpath running along the bottom of the garden was in fact open to the public.

'No one is going to come by here Ry, especially not in this weather. It's only you and I who are crazy enough to stand out in the freezing cold.'

'Come on then. Let's get inside.'

'Lets. As long as I get an 'I missed you kiss' once we get warm.' Troy grinned and offered his hand to Ryan who took is as they walked into the house.

The house itself was of moderate size. Not too grand, three bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, dining room, study and of course bathrooms. The master bedroom had a large four-poster bed, pushed against the left hand wall. There was a bay window with a window seat on the wall facing the door and looked out toward the river.

Ryan and Troy would be staying in there while Eddie would take one of the two smaller rooms with a single bed, which Ryan used to stay in as a child, down the corridor from the master bedroom.



Ryan and Troy were alone in the house. Lord Hughes and Eddie having gone down to explore the town, coming from such different backgrounds both Troy and Ryan were surprised when the men got as well as they did.

Troy led Ryan up the stairs toward the bedroom, and pushing him onto the freshly laundered sheets said 'now were is that kiss you promised me?'



' I brought something for you.' Troy stated climbing out of the bed. Ryan rolled over to watch Troy rummage through his luggage, secretly excited at the prospect of this gift. Troy presented a record.

'You got a player in here?' Ryan pointed toward a corner where a dusty record player sat; it obviously had not been played in many years. Troy dusted off the top with his hands and gently blew the needle, placing the record down softly. The music started and Troy began to sway slightly smiling at Ryan who mirrored the action.

'Is this what I think it is?'

'Well it depends what you think it is. I saw it in a shop and just had to buy it for you, call it an early Christmas present.'

'Is it the music we danced to the night met?' Troy nodded and Ryan beamed.

'Well, we've known each other almost two months now and I wanted you to remember the best night I've ever had, and you sent me that picture you painted to remind me of you, so I wanted to return the favour. Care to dance Mr Evans'

'Certainly Mr Bolton.' Ryan laughed, stepping out of the bed and closer to Troy, who pulled Ryan to him. Their naked bodies flush against the other. The men swayed back and forth to the music, savouring the feeling of being who ever they wanted to be.



Making their way down the stairs both men were drawn to the living room by the sound of an animated debate. Lord Hughes and Eddie sat opposite each other mid-conversation, about the state of London's underworld.

' The way I see it, is that some of the trash you find in Soho is just not needed, and the police should get a move on and shut it down.'

'But Lord Hughes.' Eddie started but was interrupted by the Lord once again.

'I've told you before, call me George.'

' Sorry, George, which trash are we speaking about?'

' Oh, I don't know, the ones that make no effort to cover up what they are. Row after row of 'Sex Shops' are just ridiculous.'

The amount of distaste held in the phrase 'Sex Shops' caused great hilarity for both Ryan and Troy, who looked at each other, then proceeded to erupt into raucous laughter and therefore giving away their position behind the door.

George Hughes looked rather put out and asked 'Well, what do you chaps think?'

'If it weren't for Soho, I'd have no home, no job and I would have never met Troy so I can't say I agree thoroughly with you, although I do agree that some of the shops are unnecessary.'

George 'Humft' slightly in approval of the answer and then smiled. 'Anyone going to join me in a cup of tea?'

'I'll never understand why the British settle everything over a cup of tea.' Troy stated perplexed, causing the laughter to erupt throughout the quartet.



December 25th 1953 (the fact about snow might be wrong but you can't blame me because I wasn't around in '53)

In Christmas of '53 there was just enough snow to call it a white Christmas although it lay in clumps and melted far to quickly. A partially melted snowman, that Eddie and Troy had built, while Ryan and George read in the study, stood next to the pond, which was now frozen over. The men had hardly ventured out of the house since the temperature had dropped dramatically 3 days ago, only braving the cold to get groceries.

The table was set for three, with festive napkins and crackers adorning each place mat. Lord Hughes was not joining them for dinner as he had his own guests to entertain as his parents' house, a ten-minute walk away.

Food was laid out, far too much for the three of them and they knew that left overs would be served up for days to come. Conversation around the table was limited, due to the fact that everyone was more concerned on feasting rather than exchanging pleasantries. But once coffee was served, Troy asked ' Do you have a 'thing' for George, Eds?' Ryan looked interested in this topic and lowered his cup.

'What? No! What makes you say that?'

'Just when he's around you act all, how can I put this gently…girly.'

'I do not act girly!' Eddie said defensively

'You do seem to blush a lot when in his presence, one could say you were 'swooning'' Input Ryan smiling. Eddie looked thunder struck.

'I would say he was a handsome man, yes, but he's a friend. I enjoy his company and have come to care greatly for him, and will miss his humour and intellectual conversation when we have to return to station. And there is nothing more to say on the matter.' Directing this at Troy, who was trying to stifle his laughter, Eddie was not known for being a good conversationalist, so to hear him make a speech like that made Troy jovial. With this said Eddie leant back and raised his cup to his lips, ignoring Troy's snorts.



After every course had been cleared away, the men retired to the living room. Eddie had decided to leave Troy and Ryan to grace George with his company, George having told him that a party was being held and they were more than welcome to attend.

Troy and Ryan sat on the sofa, Tory reclining so that his legs were resting on Ryan's lap and Ryan was gently massaging Troy's feet.

'Thank you.' Troy began

'For what? The massage?' Ryan asked rather sleepily.

'Yes and no, well thank you for everything really. Especially this.' He gestured between the two of them and Ryan smiled, leaning over to plant, what was meant to be a small appreciative kiss, but when your lover pulls you on top of them can become something else altogether. Everything was poured into this one kiss, lips on lips, nibbling, sucking, and biting. Passion, pent up for months, released once again in this marvellous act.



30th December 1953

It was late evening and Eddie and Troy were due to go back to base tomorrow. Ryan was sprawled out, reading, in bed but watching Troy pack out of the corner of his eye. They were listening to the record Troy had brought and he was about to shut his case when Ryan said 'Troy, what are those on the top of your clothes?' He was referring to a bundle of paper neatly folded and tied balancing, at the top of Troy's case.

'Your letters.' Troy replied and flipped the clasp on his case.

'What? You keep my letters?' Ryan asked horrified.

'Of course, don't you keep mine?'

'Of course I don't! I burn them, if anyone found out about you, we'd both be jailed. You should really get rid of those.'

'Do you really burn them?'

'Yes! No one can know about us!'

'I'm not getting rid of the letters Ryan.'

'Why not? If you get caught we'll both have to go to court and will most likely get put in prison for buggery. Do you know what they do to people like us in prison?' Ryan breathed exasperatedly.

'Well I am military Ryan, or did you forget? It was the uniform that attracted you to me in the first place.' Troy spat viciously 'I'm not going to burn the letters because they are special to me. You are fucking special to me!' Troy shouted. 'You were special to me.' He finished quietly.

Ryan looked at him for a moment and then looked away. 'Maybe I didn't mean as much as you said I did.' Troy suggested and taking Ryan's silence as an answer stepped quietly out of the room. Picking up his suitcase on his way out.

Ryan could hear the footsteps on the stairs and then Troy calling to Eddie to get his case together because they were leaving early. He closed his eyes and wished that he could undo what was said and done. Then he realised, at least he could try, and he snapped his eyes open and ran toward his bedroom door, fumbling for his dressing gown on his way out. He ran as quickly as he could down the stairs, calling Troy's name. But all that greeted his sight when he reached the hall was a small envelope placed on the table by the telephone.

'Dear Ryan,

Thank you for having us to stay at your house over Christmas. I had the most wonderful time. Hope to see you again soon.

Kind regards

Eddie'

And as Ryan read the thank you note from Eddie, he knew that it was over. Him and Troy were over. Why did he say that? What had he done?

* * *

A/N: The town is based on the town were I spend most of my holidays; in fact I'm here at the moment. And the house is based on the house that I have always dreamed of owning although I can only see the garden, which is so beautiful that I feel my writing has hardly done it justice. I hope that this chapter was satisfactory. One or two more to go, it won't be a very long story. R&R. Thanks. 


	5. 28th Febuary to 7th March 1954

_I'm at home now and back to my computer with a shoddy version of 'word' which I swear makes up words. So I'm very sorry for any horrible spelling/grammar mistakes I make. _

_Review replies:_

_Charlz: I'm just prolonging the inevitable, don't you worry. Your results were amazing by the way, if i haven't said that already! _

_Pollypocket911: next time I have the instinct to make an awful joke I'll go for it. Although I'm pretty sure that by me holding back my bad jokes I'm saving everyone from a cringey moment or two. Here is the next chapter you asked for, if not a tad late._

_  
Also I think this one will be the penultimate chapter. _

In 1953  
Chapter 5

_28__th__ February 1954  
Regent's Park, London_

The weather was improving slowly, it was still cold but as February turned to March the trees were starting to grow new leaves and some colour was starting to return to the bleak streets of London. Months had past since Troy had last spoken to Ryan. Ryan had written countless letters but they never made it past the front door, let alone saw the inside of a post office. They all contained the same phrase "I miss you". Ryan cursed himself time and time again for not going after Troy that day, for loosing his temper, for not being 100 per cent truthful.

Ryan pulled his coat around him to stop the biting wind. He had decided that a brisk walk was what he needed to clear his head, he had thought of nothing but Troy for the past months and he told himself that it was not healthy to dwell on the past.

From Soho Square he was heading down Tottenham Court Road, where at the end he would turn left down Euston Road where he would come to one of the entrance's of Regent's park. It was rather late in the evening, and the sun was about to set. Ryan was taking a risk walking by himself in the heart of winter, but the streets were quite deserted apart from the odd drunkard stumbling home from a pub to a home made dinner.

Ryan walked into the park, through the large iron gates and sauntered slowly, trying to rid himself of these thoughts that plagued his mind. Troy was in his past, yet he could not move on, he had taken gamble after gamble with Troy and they had all payed off. Taking him back to his home, giving him his name, the holiday, the letters. Oh those bloody letters, those that caused all of this trouble. Oh why had he not been courageous enough to tell the truth?

He had been walking for at least forty-five minutes now and it was starting to get dark, so he started making his way to the nearest exit, before the park closed.

Police Constable Jason Cross and Sergeant Chad Danforth were on their beat. They were patrolling the streets around Regent's park, but as the evening drew on, the streets became more desolate, and so both policemen were prepared for a quiet night.

They knew the area well and were therefore in charge of making sure everything was 'pleasing' before locking the park for the night. Walking through the park the policemen chatted quietly together, exchanging stories about their children or their wives.

Having reached a public toilet on the edge of the park, both men stopped, having heard something from within. Both men were aware of what they could find when they entered the lavatory, it was well known in the police force the areas that homosexual men went to have sex, and this was one of them, it was commonly known as cottaging and both police officers were aware that it was a crime that they had to crack down on.

There were only three men in the toilet, as the police found out when they entered, two were in a cubical with the door closed, no prizes for guessing what they were doing, and the last one was by a urinal. At the entry of the police the man by the urinal tried to walk out, only to be stopped by PC Cross.

'Where do you think your going?'

'well I...I was only in here to use the toilet so I thought I might be able to leave.' the man stammered, obviously both shocked and terrified. The man could now see the men from the cubical being dragged out by the other police officer, at which PC Cross looked up and nodded to his companion, and the man took his chance to run.

'What are you waiting for Cross, get after him' his sergeant demanded

Jason Cross ran after the man who was headed for the gate, the man was tiering quickly and PC Cross was able to catch up with him, tackling him to the ground. The Police Constable stood and told the man forcefully to stay on the ground and the man complied.

'Please, I didn't do anything.' The man pleaded

'Then why run?' the PC asked malevolently

'I was scared.' the man stuttered, still lying on his front on the grass as the officer waited for Sergeant Danforth to arrive.

'Don't lie to me faggot!' the Policeman sneered kicking the man in his ribs causing him to cry out in anguish. 'And stop making so much noise!' he proceeded to kick the man again at which the man made no sound. 'Thats right fag, you know whats best.' the officer smiled lifting the man up slightly, just to knock him back to the ground with a blow to the face.

'Please' The man whimpered

'I thought I told you to shut your mouth' Cross snarled and kicked the man over and over until he was a shaking bloodied mass, his sobs racking his bodied as he lay pleading on the park floor.

'What the hell Cross! I said go after him, not beat him! I'll have to report you, I hope you realise. We had no evidence that this man was involved, he was probably at the wrong place at the wrong time.'

_7__th__ March 1954  
Army barracks, Surrey, England_

Eddie and Troy lay on their bunks in silence. Troy was thinking about Ryan, day dreaming about what life would be like if they were still writing to each other. Troy had been so happy when he got Ryan's letters but now all that came in the post were messages from family back home in Albuquerque.

Eddie was reading the 'Daily Mail' trying to block out the sound of Troy's long sighs, that he'd utter every now and again. He was reading an article when he sat up suddenly, he looked pale. 'Troy?'

'What Eddie?'

'It's Ryan'

'What? What's Ryan?'

'Just listen'

_'Police Officer charged with assault!' _Eddie read the head line and then went on,_Police Constable Cross was charged with grievous bodily harm today after he beat twenty four year old Ryan Evans into an unrecognisable state last week. Evans was said to have been cornered in a public toilet by the police officers who were investigating a charge of buggery, two men are currently in custody. The police officer in question says that Evans tried to run and he gave pursuit although it is unknown what was said between Cross and Evans as Cross has yet to speak. Mr Evans, a journalist for 'The Guardian', is still being treated for his injuries in hospital but is said to be discharged later on in the week.' _

Troy had sat up as soon as Eddie had mentioned that it was about Ryan. Now he was sitting right on the edge of his bunk, breathing heavily and biting his nails, he had a turned deathly pale. Eddie did not say anything else, just watched his friend in earnest. The silence stretched on.

'I need to see him.' He finally said.


	6. 15th March 1954 to 3rd October 2007

_I can't believe I am on chapter 6 of this story already, it's taken about 2 and a half months to reach the same position in this story as I have reached in just over 8 months of writing 'Mommy Come Home', It is infuriating that I can not get that story any where near finished! We have come to the end I am afraid, but look out for it again because I may re-post this chapter because I feel there is something missing! But R&R thank you!!!_

_But anyway, now my little rant is over, review replies: _

Charlz: Thanks for the review hun. I'm only posting this now because you have bugged me so much about it. Sad to say people are just as sick as they are now as they were then, it maybe be legalised now but people still get beaten up for being gay.

Pollypocket911: Yeah, Jason being an aggressive dancer's exactly why I made him beat up Ryan... :-S Nah, in actual fact I just thought I should put in some names people might recognise. But I am intrigued by the aggressive dancing, I might have to look more closely next time I watch the film, cause i can't say I've noticed. - Thank you for your second review as well, pretty much telling me to get my ass in gear and hurry up, well it seemed to have some effect lol.

Fieryflame: New Reviewer!!! Thank you and here is the update

weaksauce: Another new reviewer!!! Thank you for telling me how much you liked the history behind it because I have tried my best to keep it true to the times, hence no telly and all this talk of record players and books :-) I really love hearing from everyone who is enjoying the story and it means a lot that you think it is well written. Thank you! ( I sound so cheesy :-P)

* * *

Chapter 6

_15__th__ March 1954_

_London, Soho, Ryan Evans' apartment_

Ryan lay on the sofa in his small living room, he was bored, simply bored. He was reading the news paper with his leg propped up on a couple of cushions, the doctor had said to keep it off the ground as much as possible until the cast came off.

Ryan was finding the cast infuriating, it caused him to have little mobility and as of this, George had insisted on staying with him until he was completely healed. And as much as Ryan liked George as a friend, he hated him as a nurse. At the moment he was out buying more tea.

A lot had happened since last week, the attack for one, being at the forefront of his mind. Two, his sister's abandonment, after hearing the nature of the attack she couldn't help but doubt her brother at which Ryan had been so angry he had thrown her (well not literally given his current state) out of his house and they had not spoken since. And three, the fact that Troy was still ever present in his mind. Ryan wondered if he had heard about the attack, but he doubted it considering that Troy had not been to visit and he had been a week out of hospital. But who could blame him for not wanting to come after the way Ryan treated him?

Ryan was pulled from his thoughts abruptly by the sound of the door bell, and grabbing his crutch from beside the couch he limped toward the door shouting 'I'm not letting you in if you have forgotten the keys again George!' he chuckled, but hearing no reply from his temporary room mate he carried on toward the door.

He gasped when he opened it and saw who stood there. A man in a soldiers uniform, a man who was muscular, with dark brown hair and the most amazing blue eyes Ryan had ever seen. A man who had plagued his mind for the past months.

The soldier looked at Ryan who stepped back to let the soldier pass and into his apartment. Not a word was exchanged between the men as the soldier stepped through the door and it was closed behind him. He placed his suitcase on the floor of the hall and then turned to Ryan. He walked slowly toward him and lifted his hands to Ryan's face, gently tracing the yellowing bruises with his finger tip. Ryan closed his eyes and reveled in the soft touch. The soldier then proceeded to cradle Ryan's face with his hands bringing his head down to place a soft kiss on Ryan's lips. Ryan let out a little moan at the sensation he had missed so much over the past months. The soldier pulled back and leaning his forehead against Ryan's, both still having their eyes closed, brushed his nose against the others.

'I'm sorry' were the first words spoken after this exchange. And only then did both men open their eyes, still standing in close proximity.

'I'm so so sorry Ryan.' And it was now Ryan's turn to trace his fingers over the soldiers face. He let go of his crutch and it cluttered to the floor but the soldier held him up with his gentle touch. He had committed every feature on this face to memory and it was even more beautiful than he remembered.

'I've missed you Troy. So much.' And Ryan kissed him again, this time with urgency. He closed his eyes as the tears started to fall, in relief, in happiness. He could taste the salty liquid as they kissed, and bringing his hand up to cup Troy's face, he realised that tear tracks could also be found here.

The broke apart, breathing heavily and Ryan brushed away the stray tear making it's way down Troy's defined cheek.

A bag placed in the hall, Ryan's crutch on the floor, something wasn't right and George was worried.

'Ryan!Ryan!' George called.

'We're in the living room George, there is no need to shout.' Ryan chuckled and George let out a sigh of relief, he would never forgive himself if something happened to Ryan again. And then he processed what Ryan had said 'We're?'.

He walked slowly into the living room and he could not even imagine a better sight to greet his eyes. Ryan was lying on the sofa with his head in Troy's lap smiling up at the other man as he stroked the hair off of Ryan's fore head.

'George!' Troy exclaimed, smiling at him as he stood in the door way, looking over joyed at the picture of the two men on the couch. Ryan was smiling again, Troy had done that, Troy had come back when Ryan needed him the most, he knew he had always liked Troy.

'Troy old chap, how the devil are you?'

'I'm better now I've seen that Ry's okay.' Troy smiled down at Ryan and placed a kiss on the mans forehead. Ryan giggled. George smiled.

_17__th__ March 1954  
London, Soho, Ryan Evans' apartment_

George had left the evening before, once he had had a quick catch up with Troy and a meal.

Presently Troy and Ryan were reclining on the couch, talking about nothing in particular, just cuddling and reveling in the sensation of being held again.

'Troy? Could you do something for me?"

"Do you really have to ask that? I'd go to the end of the world and back for you." Ryan smiled.

"Well, I won't make you go that far but could you go to my desk and bring me a little wooden box that should be in there?" Troy nodded.

Once Troy had retrieved the box he went back to the couch and sat down next to Ryan.

"Open it." Ryan prompted. Troy looked at him sceptically and then proceeded to open the box cautiously.

"What are these?" Troy asked

"Letters." Ryan said frankly.

Troy read one "Ryan,

Got your letter. The week we had together was wonderful, and I can't stop thinking about you. You are in my dreams and in my heart. I've fallen darling, and I've fallen bad. I can't describe the way I feel about you. -" He couldn't read anymore. He closed his eyes and held the box close to his chest.

"They're mine. My letter's to you. You kept them." A silent tear ran down Troy's cheek. Ryan nodded, brushing it away with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm sorry I lied Troy, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.' He repeated Troy's words from the night before. "I was scared. I was so scared!"

Troy just shook his head and pulled Ryan into a long kiss, there would be plenty of time for talking later._  
_

_3rd__ October 2007  
A cottage on the sea front of a small town in Suffolk _

A cottage with two bedrooms, over looking the sea. It wasn't what he had always dreamed of, but it would do. They had sold the big old house at the back of the town when they hit their sixties thinking it was too big for just the two of them. He missed that house sometimes, it was filled with such lovely memories. Forty years of extraordinary memories. He and Troy had walked up there about a month ago and asked the new owners if they could have a look around, it had been ten years and the place had been completely gutted, it was no longer their house, the fireplaces had been ripped out and everything that made it theirs had been taken away.

The garden was the same though, their tree was still there, the one that they had sat under all those Christmas' ago and built snowmen and had such a wonderful time, they decided that the day after that was not worth mentioning, it was still painful even fifty years later. Fifty five years, Ryan thought. Fifty five years we've been together.

It had taken another nine years after Ryan had told Troy that he had kept his letters, for homosexuality to be legalised. When they could stop hiding, when they could stop living in fear of being arrested, for showing affection. He and Troy had followed the Wildeblood trial closely, Peter Wildeblood was an inspiration to every homosexual, it was his determination that got them where they were today. And never in a million years could either Ryan or Troy ever dream that two men could get married, and yet it had happened.

A couple sat on the sofa watching their guests mingle. They had packed around twenty people into their small home, for their Anniversary, it was hard to find places to sit down as most of the guests were over sixty. The hosts watched as a young girl came and sat at their feet. Ryan smiled down at the girl, who smiled right back at him.

'Hello Abby.'

''ello uncle Ryan' the young girl said in a small voice, in effect he was her great – great uncle, she being Sharpay's youngest son's, oldest daughter's, daughter. Confused? Exactly.

'Are you enjoying the party?' Ryan asked, lifting the four year old on to his lap. The little girl nodded and looked over to the other man on the sofa holding her uncle's hand.

'Why is Troy a man?' Ryan and Troy both laughed.

'What do you mean sweetie?'

'Well, daddy, he's a man, and is in love with mummy but shes a woman, and you love Troy but he's a man and so are you?'

'Well sometimes honey, a man loves a man and a man loves a woman. You can't change who you love because it's all the same emotion in the end.' Troy said thoughtfully, and Ryan beamed at him.

'Oh, I think I understand' the little brunette said and before he could say anything else the girl was already clambering off his lap and running off to find her mother.

A small old woman, around Ryan's age stood up and shouted over the crowd that she wanted to say something. You could tell that this woman was beautiful in her youth and her and Ryan looked somewhat similar.

'Ladies and Gentleman, I would just like to say a few words on behalf of my brother. It took me a long time to come to terms with his sexuality and I am ashamed to say that I was not there for him when he needed me the most. I denied my children to see their uncle for four long years and it was not fair on them. It took a lot for me to go to him and apologise for my behavior and it took a lot for him to forgive me, and I am glad that he did, because I missed him. But it is Troy that I have to thank though, for my brother's forgiveness, if he was not such a kind hearted man he would never would have convinced Ryan to speak to me, and it is him that I have to thank for my brother's happiness. Fifty five years is along time to be with someone, especially when you have to go through such hardship. To Ryan and Troy!' She raised a glass and wiped a tear away form her cheek.

From the sofa, Ryan raised his glass to his sister. She had said some hurtful things in the past, but that is what it was, the past. He looked at Troy and Troy looked back, and Ryan placed a gentle kiss to the other mans lips and whispered 'Happy Anniversary, your the one who made my life complete.'

The End

* * *

_I made a family tree because I was getting confused so if anyone wants it just ask and I'll email it to you._

_I hope you guys all enjoyed it because I really loved writing it. i'm sad it's over now! R&R. Love to you all!_

_A/N: in relation to George's exclamation when he first greets Troy, I just couldn't resist putting some really stereotypical upper class English into this story. You have to say that line with a ridiculously posh English accent otherwise it doesn't work. Also, I know I updated and then deleted the chapter but that was because I wrote something in the first half of the story and totally forgot to actually resolve it! Sorry! _

_So yeah, I'm taking the advantage of being ill to finish this, college is getting in the way a bit. _


End file.
